The Rains of Varykino
by Lana Frare
Summary: Anakin and Padmé lived happily with their twins in Varykino estate. A strange Sith appears one night with a proposition for Anakin… giving way to a disastrous tragedy. On the verge of despair, the once proud Jedi will reach the Sith, if it only means bringing people from the dead. Darth Plagueis AU. Inspired by the song, "The Rains of Castemere," from A Song of Ice and Fire.
1. A Rain Falls In Varykino

**_The Rains of Varykino_**

There was nothing that could indicate at all that this night would have any significance in their lives. Padmé walked by her kids' bedrooms to make sure they were asleep, as she expected, they were still playing. She gave them a scolding glance and said, "Only five more minutes." Amidst giggles they promised her they would soon be in bed.

Padmé smiled and went to the kitchen, just to make sure she had everything to make Luke and Leia's lunches for the next day. All was well. This seemed like the perfect time to go to sleep, but when she remembered she would meet an empty bed, she decided to keep waiting. After all, she was sure Anakin couldn't be much longer.

Her husband had been in his office for some time now, he was talking to a man that arrived just after dinner, requesting a meeting with Anakin. Padmé didn't know this man, and she also didn't look at him well enough; she barely noticed that it was an aged man in a black cloak.

Whatever this visitor wanted, Padmé was sure it could wait to the morrow… she walked to the office with the intention of interrupting and free Anakin of that meeting.

Inside the office Anakin sat on his big chair, the old man sat before the desk with his hands clasped together in a business-like manner. His acid old voice had really worn Anakin from any little patience he might've had, but his words had certainly provoked him beyond anything he had expected.

"I am a Jedi," Anakin had said, being the most natural thing in the world. "You're wasting your time. My faith will never be shaken."

"Don't be so easily startled, Master Jedi," the old man said in a derisive tone Anakin despised. "Isn't that the mark of a Sith?" and he laughed, disgustingly pleased with himself.

"We live in a galaxy where people are free to choose their religion," Anakin went on. "You might practice your Sith ways as you please—within the law, that is. Just don't try to shove your beliefs down other people's throats. That is actually illegal, sir."

"Such diplomacy in your answer, Mr. Skywalker. One can tell you live with a politician."

_Can one tell when he's about to be smacked across the face? _

"Mr. Palpatine, I appreciate your offer, but it's getting late. My wife is waiting, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Your wife. How lovely it sounds. How lovely it must be… to have someone waiting for you at all times. Only you might take it for granted. Mr. Skywalker, are you not aware of the basis of Jedi teachings? You must be, yet you avail them…"

"I know thousands of years ago it was forbidden for Jedi to marry and have children—to have any attachment at all that could jeopardize their faith… but times have changed, sir—"

"Lord." Mr. Palpatine interrupted in a deep voice.

"What?"

"I have been very patient with you, but as I said when I introduced myself, I am a Lord. I come from an aristocratic family, as does your lovely wife. Please, in her name at least, honor the properties of the past."

"The past." Anakin said, looking down at the stranger, half-amused, half-annoyed. "You've said it. Aristocracy, much like monarchies are a thing of the past. As are the downsides you mention about the Jedi. Besides, _my Lord,"_ he said sneeringly. "If we were to address each other by those titles, you'd have to call me Lord, too, as I am married to a lady."

"Ah yes… The Naberries and the Amidalas were power houses for centuries. You married well indeed_. My lord_."

They stared at each other for a moment, no awkwardness in their silence, though much tension…

"Resuming our original subject—before being interrupted—I have full faith in the Jedi, I have no desire or interest in hearing the Sith's preaching. Please, my Lord, have a good night."

The old man smiled a big smile, from the darkness of his cloak Anakin saw his sharp, white teeth.

"I can't give up so easily. That would be unbecoming of a Sith."

"Are you suggesting giving up would be characteristic for a Jedi?" Anakin said, gravely, his eyes boring an intimidating quality about them.

"It is for you to prove that now."

A pause.

"How do you explain there is more of us in all the galaxy, then?"

"Oh a millennia long of propaganda aids you. While the Black Legend of the Sith still haunts us."

"Funny how you don't mention the terrible things they did in the past," Anakin smiled, arrogantly.

"Oh? So now you care about the past?"

Anakin looked away, irritated.

"You would do wrong to ignore either, my Lord." Palpatine said in a friendlier manner. "No, don't ignore the frigid, unfeeling nature that defined the Jedi for generations. Neither the, as you call them, terrible things the Sith did. Terrible? How do you mean? Evil? Grotesque? Grandiose? All those things will come back. Life's a circle. History repeats itself."

Anakin shook his head. "But… All right, I don't doubt some people might try to enforce the old Jedi code. But we're too deep into this society for it to happen. Too many Jedi now have families—families they wouldn't renounce."

"Wouldn't they? And if both come back, and the Sith plunges the galaxy into darkness, wouldn't the Jedi do anything in their power to fight it?"

"I… I guess yes, but—"

"The Sith wouldn't have a scruple to be merciful. They would kill the defenseless families of the Jedi, and as a result, Jedi would stop having families. They might, or most definitely would let go of their families then, to protect them."

Anakin's head hurt as he tried to think of something to say to fight what the Sith had said.

"All, right, all right… but… We're talking of a complete turn in history. Something that would take years, decades perhaps. Why should I listen now when it's only empty words?"

"My dear Lord, it is not empty words. It's out-front threats."

Anakin felt, for a split second, a sort of kick to the stomach. Then he remembered himself.

"Get out of my house," he suddenly said. "I've endured your madness long enough. I listened to you spit out follies for no reason. Out now, before I make you go myself!"

The Sith laughed. "Ha, ha, you sound less peaceful now, Master Jedi? You would be the first to fall in the scenario I described before."

"I would fight with honor to my last breath to see your kind destroyed!"

"Oh, such ferocity. I do wish to soon enough see it put to work, my Lord."

"Stop calling me that! Such nonsense, I've had enough of it!"

"But it isn't nonsense." The Sith calmly said. "Why I doubted it when I first saw you, but after speaking to you I know it… You will be a fine _Sith Lord_." His voice gained a strange, disgusting tone. "You will be a legend. Your name synonymous with terror. I can already see it, my Lord… Lord… Vader."

"_SHUT UP!_" Anakin screamed, and he drew out his lightsaber.

The blue blade shone bright near the Sith's face.

"A fine weapon," Palpatine said. "Powerful indeed. But guess what." He drew out a blade. "So is mine." The glossy red almost stung Anakin's eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Kill. You." Anakin said in a pained voice. "Don't make me do it. Please. My wife and children are in the house."

"I know. I've seen them. Hard to say which is lovelier." Anakin felt a chill ran his spine. "A feisty lot, too. I wonder, which will scream harder when they die?" Anakin's face lost all color. "I do not wonder which will die first. Enough it is to know that they will." Anakin felt himself falter. "Maybe the boy's screams will reach us first, he did seem softer than the mother and daugrrrrr…"

Anakin slashed with all the strength his body could muster at the Sith's head. He wasn't sure of how but the response was mad cackling and an easy dodge.

"Good, Anakin, good. That almost got me. You have it in you." He said, as Anakin dueled him. "The Skill." Slash. Dodge. Quick! "The Strength. The Force! But you're sloppy. Unknowing of how powerful you can be…"

A scream from Anakin. Deranged.

The Sith jumped high. "Come! Surprise me!"

He was slithering across the room like a snake. Disappearing from his sight in a second, and up close the next. Anakin felt tears crowd around his eyes, thinking about what the Sith had said about Padmé, Luke and Leia. Surely they were lies. They were safe in their rooms. No way he had been watching them…

But if he did?

The Sith stop for a moment, Anakin too. They were standing face to face, the old man's cloak had fallen.

"Who're you?" Anakin asked, breathless.

"Darth Sidious." He revealed himself. "I, whom you have treated with disdain all night. Whom you didn't even care to look at in the eyes. Blinded by your arrogance, sir. You might have seen the gold in my eyes. I am no ordinary Sith. Not like the ones that plague our galaxy, claiming they live by our code, doomed in darkness; coexisting with Jedi. No, I will end it. The world will be as it should, and you, who are so strong in the Force, will help me. We will be unstoppable."

"My wife," Anakin breathed, "My children," he almost broke. "You couldn't possibly have them."

"I, of course not. But remember, Proud Skywalker, I am a Sith like those of old. I do not act alone. Do you know what I mean?"

"There are always two…" Anakin muttered, as if reciting a lesson from school.

"Always. A Master. An Apprentice. Can you guess which one I am? You certainly know which you will be."

"I will never be your apprentice."

"The time will come in which that will be your only choice."

"What do you want from me?" Anakin said in despair.

"You know that already. The Force, Skywalker, is strong with you like it hasn't been in a thousand years."

"I would die before helping you build the world you envision."

"Yes. And so will your family."

"I don't believe you… I have no reason to."

"Give me your lightsaber and get on your knees."

Anakin looked confused.

"This is a warning, do as I tell you before it's too late."

"I will not bow."

"Their blood will be the payment for your honor and pride."

"You've seen my lightsaber," Anakin held his head high though he could hardly support himself. "And I've seen yours. I will kill you for your words, though they are only words and not actual actions. I don't care. I don't care if it's unfair. I don't care if your only crime is being mad. I HATE. YOU."

Anakin jumped and ran on the Sith. He wasted not a thought and finally slashed at the old man. With the ferocity Darth Sidious had admired so, Anakin hit not once, not twice, but so many times there was not a part of the enemy he had not slashed at.

Anakin kept attacking him even after he was well sure he was dead.

When his arms hurt from the pain, he threw his lightsaber away and fell to the floor. He sobbed to himself.

He felt time had stopped and nothing was real until the sound of steps and a door being open caught his attention and brought his focus back.

He tilted his head and thought he was imagining the Sith had come back again. But this new cloaked figure seemed so different, larger somehow, and unhuman. From the dark hood, Anakin could only see the bright yellow eyes. "What have you done?" this dark figure said. "Oh wicked Jedi, he was but an old man. How could you have slaughtered him so?"

"I…" Anakin was struggling for a breath. "He provoked me. I had to do it!"

"How did he provoke you?"

"He said the Sith were going to rule the world! He said they would kill the families of all Jedi! And that democracy would fall and that I would help him through it all—"

"He said, he said! You've killed an old man based on a few mad words? On account of senseless rambling?"

"He meant every word he said. He used his lightsaber…"

"So did you… may I point out, even after it was necessary."

"He threatened my wife, and my kids."

"Oh, were they yours? I assumed… oh how tragic."

"Why do you say that?" Anakin felt a lump in his throat.

"I stopped by the entrance when I first came, completely stunned… I wasn't sure if they were real… or some sick, novelty type of decoration on your gates—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go and see yourself."

Anakin rose from the ground, he wiped his face with a trembling hand, and set out to the main doors.

He watched and cried out. He screamed till even his lungs and chest ached. He threw himself towards them and shed endless tears.

As he held the bodies of his small, innocent children, and his loving, faithful wife, he wouldn't help but to scream and weep continuously.

He looked around for that new figure, but he seemed to have gone away.

There was no one with him in his home to hear his weeping, only dead bodies.

* * *

_And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that Lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear._


	2. Screaming In The Halls

Years ago the owners of Varykino would be referred to only as the Lord and Lady of the estate. In these modern times Anakin and Padmé had thought it a ridiculous bane title. Anakin had thought it strange when he first wed the young Naberrie Amidala heiress. This endless pool of privilege that came with her oftentimes troubled him, coming from such humble beginnings.

It was a small token to pay, when he received so much in return. Padmé had made him happier than he ever even thought was possible. And his bliss reached new levels with the arrival of their twins. Luke and Leia. Anakin often wondered how it was possible for him to love them so much. Being a father had been a frightening discovery, he couldn't deny it; but once he welcomed it, with Padmé's help, he realized it had been written in the stars.

He heartily desired more children. Surely there was enough room in their hearts to love them. Padmé and Anakin had just been talking about it a few days ago. Now he would never be able to see that dream come true.

His thoughts were interrupted again by his own screams.

He had thought of nothing but of the family he had had, and so horribly lost.

He held still the corpses, close to his heart, going mad as they little by little turned colder.

By moments he was attacked by a sweet past memory, but his own pain didn't allow him to dwell on it too much. His tears rang loud within the large mansion, as water drops do during a rainstorm.

By turns he screamed again.

By times he simply wept.

At all moments he felt pain. Nothing but suffering in Varykino estate, and Anakin so alone, holding his dead wife and kids. And _no one_ there to hear.

"Oh those screams," a voice at long last said. "They would drive a sane person mad. Pray, young man, do stop them."

Anakin screamed again.

"Are those the sounds you want your babies to hear as they turn themselves one with the Force?"

Anakin groaned, loud as thunder.

"And your loving wife, she will see you fall…"

"SHUT UP!" Anakin softly laid the bodies on the floor. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Wretched Jedi," a sorrowful, sweet yet sour voice said, "I do not hide. I am always in plain sight—though it is not often I am seen."

Anakin stared at the towering dark figure that now accompanied him.

"Anakin Skywalker," the dark figure said, "I am Darth Plagueis, The Wise."

It took Anakin a few moments to process the words. For a long time they were void of meaning—then he remembered. _The Sith._ He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited the shining blue blade.

With an uncharacteristically ungraceful movement, Anakin attacked the Sith. He had killed one just before, he would do it again.

A glowing red collided against his Jedi weapon, but the Sith didn't so much as change place. He unabashedly stood put, not caring to give Anakin a lot of attention.

"I'm going to kill you!" the Jedi screamed, drowning in his own pain.

"You are not," the Sith responded. "And why would you?"

"My family," Anakin breathed, the word cutting him like a knife to the throat. "You killed them, worthless Sith!"

"I? Jedi, so quickly have you lost your mind?"

"What…" Anakin faltered. "How… do you mean?"

"Why would I kill an innocent woman and two small kids?"

"I don't know—and I don't care. You did it. The other Sith spoke of it."

"Darth Sidious had a way with words. It's only natural I suppose, he did come from a family of politicians. If only his actions had been so loud… but with you they were enough. Now put the laser sword down and take a deep breath—I fear I know what transpired here."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house, Sith… and how would you know?"

"Look at the woman—No, but truly look at her! I am sure it hurts you, she's still warm, I feel her—"

"Don't touch her!"

"Fine. But have you noticed? No, don't turn your eyes!" he raised his deep voice. "Deep within her stomach, there is a residue of natural crystal! No, no, this poor girl was not attacked by a Sith, a Jedi killed her in cold blood!"

"No!" Anakin shouted.

"And look at the small white necks of the children, blackened by a tight grip… No, a Sith would use the Force to suffocate them, not his hands. I point again to either a random person, or a Jedi—"

"Stop! No it's not true—it's impossible!"

"It's right here before us. The truth too hard to accept. _Jedi_, _you killed them_!"

"Stop! Stop!"

"Is that why you killed poor, old Palpatine? The dumb Sith caught you red-handed and threatened to accuse you to the authorities? Is that why you fabricated all those weird tales—"

"You're trying to mess with my head! I would never lay a hand on my children. And besides, a lightsaber doesn't leave residues of crystal!"

"Have you ever used it before on a human being to be so sure?"

"N—no."

Anakin thought he heard the faintest hint of a cackle, though he was sure it didn't come from the Sith Darth Plagueis; it seemed to just ring within his head. Oh Force, was he actually going mad…

"What's done it's done," the Sith sighed. "Worry not of how they died—but of how to bring them back."

Amidst the whole spiral of madness, Anakin heard what sounded like a gleam of hope. But what was he thinking, it would be useless to hope. Why prolong his suffering any longer…

He ignited his lightsaber, just one more time, he directed the blade towards his neck, and said a prayer, hoping to again find Padmé, Luke and Leia—

"Seize your actions!" Darth Plagueis cried and called Anakin's saber to his gloved hand. "Did you hear nothing, foolish boy!"

Anakin threw himself on the ground.

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man, a man with no reason to live."

"You have now three main ones, Skywalker. See the corpses one more time! Go on, you deserve to be hurt by such grim sight!" he took Anakin's face and forced him stare at his family. "Whether you killed them or not, you are to blame for their deaths, for you didn't protect them. How can you escape and leave their bodies to rot. No Jedi! You have the Force, limited as you do… You have to work to bring them back!"

"But that's impossible! People cannot be brought back. Any Jedi knows that!"

"Yes. But not any Sith." The hall seemed to darken.

Anakin could fancy he could still hear his weeping raining down.


End file.
